eves_the_challenge_orgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Island
The Island is the 4th Season of Eves the Challenge Description Somewhere off the coast of Panama, 20 Challengers are dropped into shark-infested waters. After swimming for safety, they come upon The Island. Here, veterans and rookies alike will compete for a share of a $300,000 buried treasure during the latest season of Eves the Challenge. But this time around, say goodbye to weekly challenges because survival is the only challenge. Of course, the social aspect is only one facet of this complex competition. During their time on The Island, contestants must construct two boats that they will eventually use to reach a nearby island. On the other island, $300,000 in gold awaits the first three people to lay claim to it. Once the boats are complete, only six key-holders will be allowed to board. In order to get a key, contestants must risk it all in a three-way face-off. Yup, each week three contestants will battle, and one leaves the island. After each face-off, the winner receives a key, and one of the losers is voted off The Island. Naturally, the rules can change at any time and no key-holder is ever completely safe. Anything goes in this 20-person melee, but only three will emerge victorious. It's a race for buried treasure unlike any other, where staying alive is just as important as staying ahead of the game. Drama, heartbreak and treachery are all guaranteed, so just one question remains: who will conquer The Island? 'Cast' https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The Format The contestants are "stranded" on an island, the objective of the challenge is to construct two boats that they will eventually use to reach a nearby island where the buried treasure of $300,000 is actually hidden. Once the boats are complete, only six key-holders will be allowed to board and compete in a 3-on-3 race to get to the buried treasure. Each round they will have to choose 3 contestants to go into a face-off. In order to get one of the keys to be in the final race and have a shot for the money, contestants must risk it all in these three-way face-offs. After each face-off, the winner receives a key, the losers get a chance to speak in front of every contestant as should why they should stay in the island, the contestants (except for the winner of the face-off) vote on who should leave the island. In the case of a tie, the winner of the face-off will decide who leaves and who stays. However, the rules of the challenge are given to the competitors as the challenge advances, and the way to get the keys can change at any moment. At the end of the season, the six key-holders will have to divide themselves into two teams of three, build their boats and race to the island where the buried treasure of $300,000 is hidden. Prize money is split as follows: * Winners: $300,000 * Runners-Up: $0 Twists * Game Summary Elimination chart Episode Progress = Voting Progress Key holders * Key Holder at the end of each Episode. * At the end of Episode 9 Blake willed his key to Jason, moments later Brad then stole said key from Jason. ;